300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mechanic
'Hero statistic' A hero statistic is a number indicating how well a hero can do a certain thing. These help define the assets of a Heroes. There are 17 official statistics, divided into four categories: Offensive, Defensive, Magic, and Movement. Offensive * Attack Damage : Provides the initial damage value of basic attacks and scaling on some abilities. * Attack Speed : The rate at which a hero uses their basic attack. * Armor Penetration : How much the Armor values of targets are reduced during physical damage calculations. * Critical Strike#Chance : The percent chance that a basic attack will critically strike to deal increased damage. * Critical Strike#Damage : The percentage damage increase provided by critical strikes. * Life Steal : The percentage of the physical damage done by a hero's basic attacks that is returned to them as health. Defensive * Health : The total damage a hero may take before dying. * Health Regeneration : The rate at which a hero's health is naturally restored. * Armor : Used to calculate the reduced damage (in percentage) taken from basic attacks and abilities that deal physical damage. * Magic Resistance : Used to calculate the reduced damage (in percentage) taken from abilities that deal magic damage. Ability * Mana : The maximum mana available to a hero for casting abilities. * Mana Regeneration : The rate at which a hero's mana is naturally restored. * Ability Power : Provides scaling on some abilities. * Magic Penetration : How much the Magic Resistance values of targets are reduced during magic damage calculations. * Cooldown Reduction : The percent reduction in the time after an ability is used by a hero before it can be used again. * Spell Vamp : The percentage of the magic damage done by a hero's abilities that is returned to them as health. Movement * Movement speed : The speed at which a hero moves around the map. Increasing Statistics All heroes begin the game with a certain amount of Attack Damage, Attack Speed, Armor, Health, Health Regeneration, Mana, and Mana Regeneration. This is called the Base Value of that statistic. All heroes naturally increase these stats every time they gain a level. Importantly, each hero's base statistics and growth statistics are unique. This makes a big difference on the game. If a hero has low base statistics but high growth statistics, they will be weak at the game's beginning but strong at the game's end. Two statistics that deviate from this pattern are Movement Speed and Magic Resistance. Every hero has a unique base movement speed that does not increase naturally, and every hero begins the game with exactly numbers of magic resistance. Magic resistance is the only statistic that naturally increases for some heroes and not for others. In general, if a hero is ranged or has a ranged form, they will not gain magic resistance per level. (However this can be changed via Awakening System) All other statistics have a natural value of zero and must be increased by other sources. The ways a hero may increase their statistics are varied and include Mastery, Awakening System, Items, and Abilities. At level 18, the hero will have accumulated 1,700% of the growth stats (17 · growth stats), so they end with 17 · growth stats + base stats. 'Buff & State' -All Information about Buff, State and Transformation- 'Debuff & Crowd Control' -All information about Debuff, Crowd Control & Type of Crowd Control